my Cup Runneth Over
by imjust2good
Summary: Lily has a secret that has kept her isolated. What will happen when James finds out? My first fic!
1. Default Chapter

Help!! He's stuck!!! Help get him out Of the bottom of this bottle He started dating Jack Daniel When I was no more than a toddler He thinks he can control the booze How is CPS to know? As I sit wishing he would quit He stays at home plain stoned  
  
Rum and Pepsi are fine companions  
  
For a man with all time and no friends But for a father, I have to say It's time for this to end  
  
AA can't help He's past remission His kidney's barely there He probably won't even make it To see my Hogwart's graduation If he loves me so Then why not dump This abusing love of his It gives him disease and mind games I could give him hugs and kisses  
  
Instead of having his name seen at school Like all my other friends It's carved into a damn barstool His mark of eternal fame  
  
But through Smokey pool halls And the crowded bars I love him just the same My heart sees not the error It is blind to all the sin But if you look inside his heart I see the man that lies therein.  
  
It was certainly more than Professor Flugernoff had expected. Lily eyed him nervously as he read the poem. He had asked for them to write an anonymous poem about their biggest secret and turn it in to the class. Lily could tell it was hers because of the expression of pity he now had. It was the expression she always got from people when she told them about her father and his problem with alcohol. She got so much attention for being from a muggle family, the last thing she needed was more attention drawn to her family. No one knew. Not even Esperanza, her best friend. It was too risky. But, Professor Flugernoff's paper had been the perfect outlet to get the story out and still remain safe. There were several students who were part muggle at the school, so he had no way of tracing her through her muggle references. She had even used a handwriting spell to make it duplicate the handwriting of the Professor. No one would know and she could get it off her chest. Which by the way, was exactly where James Potter was looking at the moment. "JAMES POTTER!!!!" she yelled, causing everyone to look up, and probably making it look like she had Turret's Syndrome "Miss Evans!! Please refrain from yelling across the room" Professor Flugernoff pleaded "we don't ALL need to hear you" Snape chuckled. "Looks like Evans has lost her mind. Pity, most Muggles wait until their twenties to go nutty!!" James pointed his wand at Snape, whose hair turned a bright pink. Everyone laughed. Except the Professor, and of course Snape who was trying to fit his hair into a cap that he had pulled out of his bag. "Who did this?" Flugernoff yelled over the room's laughter. "I did" proclaimed Potter "and I am proud to say that I did!" He flashed the most flirtatious smile he could muster at Lily. Lily simply glared back. "Fine" Flugernoff rubbed his head like he had a headache and sighed, "I guess its detention...again" "All Right!!!" exclaimed Sirius, James' best friend "I won't be bored now and we can talk about that...umm that Potions project!" he winked. Almost all the girls hung on his every word. Except of course Lily. Sirius was 6'2 with a strong, athletic build and shiny black hair. Almost all the girls in the room would sleep with him at the drop of a hat. In fact, most of them had. "No Mr. Black, you will both be helping me sort these papers... without magic" he motioned to the giant stack on his desk The boys groaned as the class let out. {*{*{^*^*^{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{^*^*^{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{^ "I know!!!" Sirius exclaimed as they walked to Potions. "We can see what people wrote for their poems!!!" "NO!!!" yelled Lily as she passed "Why, Evans, something you don't want us to know?" Lily paused. They won't be able to tell it's mine. After that charm, they can only link it to Hogwarts, a History since that's whose handwriting I took. If I tell them yes, they'll find out about my secret. I f I tell them no then they won't. "No, I just think that is against people's rights to privacy, don't you?" she spat out. "We" Sirius laughed "are the MAURDERS. Privacy is not our forte." Lily gave a weak laugh and walked on. "And the best part" Sirius whispered to the other Maurders "is I know how to break those stupid handwriting spells!!!" {*{*{^*^*^{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{^*^*^{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{^ Dearest Lily,  
I know that your father has not been sober lately, but I beg of  
you. Please come home and go to a University here. He gets worse and  
worse every day and I need you here for support. Mom is to scared to  
stand up to him, and I am to weak. I NEED you Lily. I need your strong  
spirit and wit. You brighten this house every time you come home. Leave  
the wizard world and return to your family. Where you are needed. I am  
beginning to resent that world. It has taken you away from me. I cannot  
see past that. Please prove my guesses wrong and come home.  
  
All my love,  
  
Petunia  
P.S. I met a guy!!! His name is Vernon and although he's not much for  
looks or personality, he might be the one to get me out of this house!!  
Plus I talked to his family and they are-  
  
"...so FUCKING hott!!" "What?!!" Lily asked. She remembered that Esperanza was across the table and laughed "I said Remus is so fucking hott. God, Lily. Don't you ever listen?" "Sorry, Es, I was just reading something." "Whatever...do you think I have a chance with him?" Lily looked at her friend. She had the perfect hour glass figure, with a creamy toffee colored skin, Her blue eyes stood out like two jewels in her round face. Her ebony hair hung down to her boobs and shined like girls in commercials. She looked like a model, with an exotic flare. The one thing she lacked, confidence. Lily had helped her overcome her bulimia a year ago, and she was getting better, but in her condition, the last thing she needed was a letdown. "Yeah, but I think you could do better" She made a mental note to ask Peter later. He was the easiest of the boys to get info out of. "Ha, good one" Es replied. {*{*{^*^*^{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{^*^*^{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{*^*^*^*{*{*{^ "THEY'RE OVER!!!!!FINALLY OVER!!!" James yelled as they walked out of their semester exams the next day. "Finally we can take a break. By the way, anyone staying with me over the Christmas holidays" Lily's heart dropped. What? He's staying? And I have to stay with him in the headmaster dorm? Man this is gonna suck. Oh well, it's better to have a drunk James around then a drunk Dad. "See you at detention, Padfoot!!" He yelled, not noticing that Lily's face had turned from hate, to anxiety. She had NO idea how justified that anxiety was. Yeah Done!!!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!!! I know that y'all hate to take the time to review but since this IS my first FanFic, I need the advice. Suggestions, criticism, praises (hahaha) whatever you want. Here's the thing. If I really like your review and you keep doing it, maybe you'll see yourself as a character!!!! ( Peace, Love and a Starbucks Orange Mocha Frappucino hold the whip. 


	2. sorry

hey, um i messed up on this story. its new name is SECRETS AND LIES ARE THE STRINGS THAT WILL TIE.. sorry for the mess up :) 


End file.
